


you made me (love)sick

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, also no hidden binu in this fic unless you squint and tilt your head, dongmin makes a brief visit, enemies-turned-???, he's usually the voice of reason but i didnt want to keep tacking him as that character, help me ive become garbage, i cannot write anything without adding in myungjin, moon bin is also there briefly, there was a better fic like this so go read that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: It was only natural that he should take responsibility for Minhyuk's current state, considering he was the one that had passed his sickness to the poor guy. And it was only natural that he should stick around because Jinwoo wasn't there and Bin wasn't there and who else would allow someone as insufferable as Park Minhyuk to use their shoulder as a pillow?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/gifts).



> ive never written socky before, pls do not burn me at the stake for my amateur shipping

When Sanha was in first grade, he participated in his school's field day competition. He was a runner, and a good one at that, long legs making it possible for him to outpace all of his peers. He was the obvious winner even before the race had begun, and his classmates all cheered him on from the sidelines.

Sanha sent a thumbs up to a few of his friends, but he let his eyes linger on Soojin. She was pretty, probably the most popular girl in Sanha's entire class, and she was smiling right at _him_. He watched her carefully, recognizing her mouth form the words, “Go Sanha!”

Sanha decided he was going to win the race and then ask Soojin to become his girlfriend.

He stretched a few times and then got into position when the gym teacher instructed them to. He was certain he could beat everyone. There were a few boys who proved a challenge, but Sanha had never lost to them. There was also the new kid, some short guy who Sanha never spoke with before, but the kid didn't look like he could run _nearly_ as fast.

The kid shot Sanha a smile, which Sanha ignored. If he was going to kick this guy's butt, he wasn't going to get friendly with him beforehand.

A whistle went off, indicating the start of the race, and Sanha began to run. He was already ahead of the others, which was expected, and he had a large smile plastered on his face as his classmates all cheered his name.

Around the third lap, he found himself getting tired but he pushed past the slight burn in his legs. He was still in first and while he wasn't going to spare a glance behind him, he _knew_ he was far enough ahead that he already had this thing in the bag.

But then his classmates' cheers trailed off, and Sanha heard a name being called out by another group of kids: “Minhyuk, Minhyuk!”

 _What_? Sanha thought, and before he could think anymore, he realized suddenly that there was someone running right alongside of him – it was that new kid.

Sanha didn't slow down, but he did stare at the kid – Minhyuk, it seemed – in shock. Minhyuk simply sent a smirk back to Sanha, full of pride and confidence, and then proceeded to cut in front of him.

Sanha heard his classmates screaming his name, and he _ran_ , pumping his legs as hard as possible, but his long limbs seemed to be no match for Minhyuk's athletic prowess. Before he knew it, the race had been called, Minhyuk coming in to the last lap a good five feet in front of Sanha.

His own classmates were quiet. Sanha heard one of them muttering, “Why couldn't we have Minhyuk?”

Soojin was the only one who came up to him, a soft smile on her face and voice gentle as she commented, “You tried your best, Sanha.” Sanha couldn't get a word in because she then turned to Minhyuk and her smile grew brighter when she looked at him. “You're very fast, Minhyuk! Can you be my boyfriend?”

Sanha grit his teeth down, trying to hide the fact that he was in near tears, but Minhyuk suddenly looked up at him.

Minhyuk _knew_ he was about to cry, too, because the boy just grinned and nodded his head to Soojin. “Sure! I'll be your boyfriend!”

Sanha decided that Minhyuk was his mortal enemy.

* * *

Typically mortal enemies avoided each other. Or, at least, that was what Sanha assumed as he made every attempt possible to avoid Minhyuk. Unfortunately, it seemed his friends had taken a liking to his mortal enemy, especially Jinwoo and Moonbin, the traitors. They were older than Sanha, so they got more of a say in who they invited to sit at the lunch table with them, but they _knew_ Sanha couldn't stand him.

“Was it really just because of the race?” Myungjun asked, glancing over at Sanha as Minhyuk laughed loudly at something Moonbin was saying. “I mean, that was a long time ago, and it was just a field day. I really doubt you're still upset over that.”

“He started to date Soojin.”

“Yeah, okay, but didn't that last for, like, a week?” Myungjun snorted and stabbed at his mysterious-looking school lunch with one of his chopsticks. Sanha was happy that his own mom still packed him food.

“It's the principle of the matter, Hyung.”

Myungjun raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched upward.

“And don't even think about making fun of me,” Sanha warned. “I'll tell Jinwoo that you're bullying me again.”

“I don't _bully_ you.” Myungjun's smile had evaporated, replaced instead with what appeared to be a small pout. “You're just easy to pick on.”

“That's called _bullying_.”

Myungjun didn't have a response for that. “Anyway, I think you and Minhyuk should probably try putting your differences aside. You have more in common then you might think.”

“I am _not_ doing that.” Sanha scoffed and sipped at his cola. “He might have charmed all of you guys, but he's _evil_.”

“Because he beat you at a race when you were seven? And stole the girl of your dreams for a week?”

“He's done more than that!” Sanha announced, making sure to keep his voice low enough that Minhyuk wouldn't glance over. “He tries to upstage me any chance he gets! I made a hoop in basketball on my first try once, and everyone cheered. Guess what Minhyuk did? He made _four_ hoops all in a row and got himself a second girlfriend.”

“Did he date her for a week?”

“Three weeks,” Sanha corrected. “And then when I picked up the guitar in grade five, I was showing everyone how good I was. Minhyuk decided to start doing his stupid ballerina twirls and made everyone _ooh_ and _ahh_ over him.”

“And then he started dating another girl.”

Sanha scowled at Myungjun's amusement. “You know what, if you're going to pick his side, why don't you go sit with him?”

“Because you're fun to annoy. Besides, I'm waiting for Jinwoo. He likes to take his sweet time.” Myungjun sat back in his seat with a sigh and waved a hand lightly, as if trying to brush aside all of Sanha's issues. “I think if you actually talk to him and get to know him better, you guys will get along pretty well.”

“I told you, I'm not doing that!” Sanha responded. “Stop trying to get us to be friends. I'll _never_ be friends with him, and I think all of you guys are traitors for actually joining his side.”

Myungjun didn't appear to be listening, however. His eyes lit up and a wide grin fell across his face. Sanha didn't even have to turn around to know that Jinwoo was walking up to the table.

“Sorry I'm late,” Jinwoo apologized, taking a seat next to Sanha. “What are you two talking about?”

Sanha would have _loved_ to complain about Minhyuk more, but Myungjun beat him to the answer. “Nothing, really, just Sanha's evil arch nemesis. Did you dye your hair again? I _love_ this color on you, it looks so good!”

Sanha was positive that if Myungjun smiled any wider, his face would split apart.

Jinwoo's cheeks turned bright red as he accepted the compliment. “We-Well, it was looking like it was time to dye it again. My roots were showing and it didn't look that good.”

“You always look good, though, Jinwoo.”

“Oh my _god_ , you two need to get a room!” Sanha groaned and let his forehead drop on the sticky lunchroom table.

Jinwoo glanced over at him in confusion and Myungjun quickly explained, “Don't mind him, he's just upset because he didn't get a girlfriend when he was seven.”

Sanha sometimes questioned his friendship with Myungjun.

* * *

Sanha usually didn't get sick very often. He was a rather healthy child (his mother attributed it to the fact that Sanha loved vegetables) and so when he _was_ sick, he actually didn't recognize the warning signs. In this case, he had been a little sore when he woke up, but that _could_ have just been because he slept weird. His head felt heavy, too, as he ate breakfast, but that _could_ have been because he didn't get much sleep.

In any case, Sanha ignored all of the signs until he was halfway through his second class of the day and found that he couldn't stop coughing. The teacher asked him if he was okay, and Sanha pretended to just have a sore throat from too much singing.

When lunch rolled around, Sanha was well aware of the fact that he was actually sick.

“You should call your mom and go home,” Jinwoo gently stated, rubbing at Sanha's back as the younger boy rested his head on Myungjun's shoulder. Fortunately, Myungjun wasn't moving away as he normally would have; even _he_ thought it was weird that Sanha was so subdued. “I can make sure I get someone to take all your notes, and I'll bring them to you after classes are over.”

Sanha's response was a soft sigh.

“Jinwoo's right. You're going to get everyone else sick if you stay here,” Myungjun responded. “Including me. I get sick real easily, don't I, Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo shushed him and his hand moved up to feel Sanha's forehead. “Sanha, seriously, I'm going to ask the school nurse if I can take you home.”

Sanha was actually ready to agree (he felt like he was going to fall over any second), but a new voice cut into the pleasant and sweet tones of Jinwoo and Myungjun. “What's up with the skinny bean pole?”

Sanha could have just died right then and there. Showing weakness in front of Minhyuk was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

“Sanha's sick,” came Jinwoo's reply. “I'm going to go take him home.”

Minhyuk gave a small _tsk_ with his tongue and sat down beside Jinwoo. “Can Myungjun take him? I need to talk to you about some of the choreography I've been working on.”

“ _Jinwoo_ is taking me,” Sanha finally spoke, tone harsh as he glanced over at Minhyuk. “Myungjun has other stuff to do.”

“I do?” Myungjun blinked in confusion, but Sanha continued without regarding the question.

“So you can show him some other time. I was friends with Jinwoo before you were.”

Minhyuk's eyes narrowed and Jinwoo, sitting between the two enemies, just gave a sigh. “Right, okay, let's just _go_ , Sanha.”

“Yeah, well, I can dance, which is why Jinwoo really likes hanging out with me,” came Minhyuk's sharp reply.

“I hang out with you for other reasons.” Jinwoo stood up, pulling Sanha with him. “And _don't_ get in an argument right now, _please_. I'm right here. Just go talk to Myungjun or something, Minhyuk.”

“He likes me because I'm actually smart.” Sanha might be sick, but he wasn't about to let Minhyuk get away with insulting him.

Jinwoo turned a pleading gaze to Myungjun. “ _Help_ _me_ ,” he begged.

“God, all of you are such children.” Myungjun stood up and clapped a hand down on Minhyuk's shoulder. “Hey, let's go bug Dongmin. I always like doing that, and I can show you my process.”

Minhyuk wasn't yet done with his fight, however, shooting at Sanha, “Remember all those times I beat you at, oh, I don't know, _everything?_ ”

“For the _love of god-_ ” Jinwoo was trying to drag Sanha away from this battle, but Sanha was taller and managed to keep his feet planted firmly on the ground.

“Remember when I- when- when I-” His breath hitched and Minhyuk leaned in curiously.

“What's up? Cat got your-”

And then Sanha sneezed. It was an explosive sneeze that he had been holding back for some time, spit flying out of his mouth and actually spraying Minhyuk in the face. He heard Myungjun gasp and when he blinked his eyes open, Minhyuk was stumbling backwards and wiping the saliva off his face angrily.

Despite their “arch-nemesis” status, Sanha actually felt a small twinge of guilt hit him.

“Myungjun, deal with him,” Jinwoo snapped suddenly, and in Sanha's state of shock and fever-induced sniffles, he was finally able to drag the younger kid away.

The school nurse let them both go quite easily – Jinwoo was a model student, after all, and he promised to return and take extra notes for Sanha. The walk home was rather quiet, Sanha's coughing filling the void when Jinwoo wouldn't speak.

“I'm sorry, Hyung.”

“You should be. Why didn't you cover your mouth?”

Sanha whined. “I really, _honestly_ had no idea I was about to sneeze. I'm _really_ sorry.” They arrived at Sanha's house and Jinwoo fumbled with Sanha's set of keys.

“Well, you don't have to apologize to me. Apologize to Minhyuk.”

Sanha already knew that he wasn't going to do that. Besides, Minhyuk would be fine. That guy _never_ got sick, and he was healthier even than Sanha. There would be no reason to apologize.

Except there was, it seemed. A few days later, Sanha was back at school, cheerful as ever, and when it came time for lunch, he realized Minhyuk was nowhere to be found.

“Where's Minhyuk?” Sanha asked Bin, who was seated closer to the group now that his best friend was absent.

“Minhyuk? Oh, he's sick.”

The guilt Sanha felt before had returned, stronger this time around and he glanced over at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo was shaking his head and tutting.

“That's really ironic,” Myungjun butted in. “Because my memory might suck, so Jinwoo, you can tell me if I'm wrong, babe, but wasn't _Sanha_ sick just a few days ago?” He didn't receive a reply, but he didn't seem to have expected one. “ _Man_ , this is just a _weird_ coincidence. I guess Minhyuk getting the _exact_ same sickness Sanha had has nothing to do with the fact that Sanha _sneezed_ on him, does it?”

Sanha was going to take away the friendship bracelet he had made for Myungjun two years back if the guy kept this up.

“I didn't mean to sneeze on him!” Sanha whined. He hated Minhyuk, certainly, but he had never meant to actually get him _sick_. “It was just really bad timing.”

Jinwoo sighed and suddenly began to dig around in his backpack. “I think you should take responsibility for this, then, Sanha. Here-” He passed over a few books and some notes. “I need you to take this over to Minhyuk's house. I've been bringing him everything he's been missing for the past few days.”

“Me? Why do I have to-?”

“I did the same thing for you, so I think this is like you returning a favor,” Jinwoo responded, and he smiled sweetly. “Besides, Myungjun and I have a date tonight, so I would be _really_ grateful if you'd take these.”

Myungjun was blushing over Jinwoo's _date_ announcement. Sanha would have totally gagged, except he was more appalled with the fact that he actually had no argument to use against Jinwoo – which would mean he _had_ to go and see Minhyuk.

“Binnie-hyung-”

“Can't.” Bin was stealing food from Dongmin's plate. “My parents are out of town and I have to stay with my sister.”

Sanha turned a pleading gaze toward Dongmin. “Hyung-”

“Don't give in, Dongmin,” Myungjun interrupted. “Sanha, you know he has, like, a billion clubs that he's a part of.”

“It's five clubs, not a billion,” Dongmin tried to defend himself, but Myungjun was already teasing him for it.

Sanha was alone, and he sadly stared at the stack of books he was now in charge of delivering to his arch-nemesis.

He wished he was still sick.

* * *

“You're not Jinwoo-hyung.”

Minhyuk looked _terrible_. His eyes were droopy and his nose was both crusty and runny at the same time. He had flushed cheeks and a terrible cough and he was wrapped completely in a blanket just to answer the door.

“Of course I'm not.” Sanha held up the books. “I got these for you.” He noticed Minhyuk's sharp expression start to fade, and he recognized the signs of actual _gratitude_.

No, it wouldn't do to have his enemy feel grateful towards him, not when they would go back to fighting once Minhyuk's sickness had eased up.

“Only because Jinwoo-hyung is making me, though,” he added on.

Minhyuk blinked, then nodded as if he understood. “Here-” He reached his hands out, trying as much as possible to keep the blanket around him, but unable to stop it when it fell.

Sanha swallowed nervously and passed the books over. “Uh, bu-but - I don't care about you or anything, but why didn't your mom answer the door?”

Minhyuk sniffed. “She works late. Won't be home until midnight, I think.”

Sanha hated that feeling of guilt. Minhyuk took the books and stepped away from the door. Before he could close it, however, he sneezed loudly, dropping a few of the notes.

He looked absolutely _pitiful_. Sanha was reminded of a hurt dog, and Sanha loved dogs.

“Do...do you have anything to eat?”

Minhyuk shook his head, and Sanha made up his mind. He stepped inside of the house, ignoring Minhyuk's surprised exclamation, and picked up the notes. “Go back to bed, then, you jerk,” he said. “I'll cook you some food.” He didn't dare lock eyes with Minhyuk, not when he knew he was blushing terribly. “I'm only doing this because Jinwoo-hyung is forcing me to.”

It was a complete lie. He only had to deliver the books, but how could he leave his arch-nemesis in this predicament? If they were going to stay enemies for life, surely it would be better to make sure that Minhyuk was actually _alive_ for that, right?

At least, that was how he justified pushing the still-shocked Minhyuk back to bed and getting started on making some sort of warm dinner for the poor kid.

It was actually much more nerve-wracking than he thought to cook in an unfamiliar kitchen. He never was the best of cooks, either (at sixteen, his mom still made all of his food), but that didn't stop him from trying. After a while, he managed to throw together a decent-looking bowl of ramen, and he carried the meal and some water down to Minhyuk's room.

He didn't expect his heart to melt at the sight of Minhyuk, hair disheveled and eyes closed, curled up soundly in a heavy blanket.

In the silence of the house, Sanha was finally able to _really_ look at his enemy-for-life, and he discovered that Minhyuk was actually attractive. He had gorgeous features, a sharp jawline, and his eyes, despite being closed, were enchanting. Sanha's gaze traveled over the boy in all of his sickly glory, before finally landing on his lips.

He remembered Minhyuk boasting that Soojin had kissed him, that _he_ was her first kiss, and he found this odd feeling settle in his stomach. Was it jealousy? Was he jealous of the fact that _he_ didn't get to kiss Soojin, or was he jealous of the fact that he didn't get to kiss _Minhyuk_?

“Oh my _god_.”

He was falling in love with his arch-nemesis.

That wouldn't do. That was stupid and ridiculous and Sanha was _totally_ above loving Minhyuk, of all people. He grit his teeth down and began to shake the other boy. “Minhyuk, I got your food.”

Minhyuk awoke with a start, feverish eyes landing on Sanha. When their eyes did meet, Minhyuk actually relaxed in his bed, sitting up and clearing his throat. “Didn't know _you_ could cook.”

“Anyone can cook ramen, jerk.” Sanha passed over the bowl and the water, which Minhyuk accepted and the gratitude was back in his expression.

“You know...I really don't think Jinwoo-hyung asked you to do this.”

He hadn't, and Minhyuk was smarter than Sanha had given him credit for. “He did.”

“Well, _if_ he did, I didn't think you would actually do it.”

And that was true. Sanha fidgeted where he stood before pointing at the edge of the bed. “I'm going to sit down now!” he announced.

Minhyuk glanced up at him, noodles hanging out of his mouth. “Fine. You do that.”

“I will. And you can't stop me!”

“Wasn't going to.”

Sanha scowled as he took a seat, the bed dipping slightly with the extra weight. Stupid Minhyuk and his stupid ability to suddenly become attractive even when he looked like death.

The time passed in relative silence, save for Minhyuk's slurping, before the question that Sanha had been wondering himself was brought into words, pouring from Minhyuk's lips, “So why are you still here?”

Why _was_ he still here? He shouldn't be here at all. He wasn't _concerned_ with Minhyuk's well-being. They were enemies, after all. They weren't supposed to be friendly to each other.

“Well, if...if you suddenly die, that'd suck. Who would I fight with?”

For some reason, that made Minhyuk snort. Sanha looked over at him with wide eyes and Minhyuk unsuccessfully tried to hide a smile behind his arm. “Sorry. My nose is, uh, runny.”

“Do you need a tissue?”

“No.”

Sanha narrowed his eyes and then stared back down at his shoes. It was going to get dark soon. He told his mother he wouldn't be too long coming home. As a matter of fact, he _should_ head out now, right at this very minute.

But then Minhyuk would be alone.

“Are you done?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Minhyuk didn't seem to catch the slip, the _gratitude_ that was there, the _kindness_ that dripped from his voice, but Sanha certainly did, and Sanha felt his cheeks turning red.

Why was Minhyuk doing this to him all of a sudden?

“Lemme – here, give me your dishes.” Minhyuk complied, and Sanha stood up with the bowl and cup. “I'll go wash these,” he mumbled. “And when I come back, I'll bring you some medicine, and then you have to go to sleep, okay?”

Minhyuk's eyes were growing wide and Sanha knew why. They were acting cordial to each other. They were _polite_ , they were nice, they were friendly.

 _Just for tonight_ , Sanha thought, taking the dishes to the kitchen. _When he's better and back in school, I'll go back to hating his guts_.

But that actually seemed weird now. It seemed weird to think that he could look at Minhyuk with the same distaste and displeasure that he had before. Whenever he imagined the cocky, smiling Minhyuk he knew so well from school, all he could think of was, _wow, oh my gosh, is he attractive or what?_

And Sanha did not like those thoughts.

He stuffed the bowl back in the cabinet with a huff before locating the medicine and filling up the cup with water once more.

“Here,” he said, entering Minhyuk's room for a second time. “I have to go home soon.”

He didn't miss that flash of disappointment that crossed Minhyuk's face. He didn't miss it, but it completely threw him off guard. When he hesitated in passing over the medicine, Minhyuk quickly averted his eyes.

“Ca-Can you just give it to me and leave, then? I'll ask Jinwoo-hyung to hang out with me instead.”

“He's on a date.”

Minhyuk groaned and buried his head in his hands. “Bin, then, I'll ask Bin.”

“I asked _everyone_ ,” Sanha responded. “I asked all of the others to do this instead of me, and every single one of them is busy.” He handed over the medicine, and Minhyuk took it, swallowing the pills and screwing up his face in distaste.

It was so cute.

Sanha wanted to slap himself for thinking that.

“Well, I guess you can go, then.” Minhyuk sipped at the water and still didn't meet eyes with Sanha. “I'm older than you. I'm fine with being alone.”

It was absolutely true. Sanha should just leave now. He had already done far more than he was supposed to have done. Anything else would just be excessive.

But he _couldn't_. His brain told his feet to move, but his feet refused to listen. His brain told his heart to stop beating so loud, but his heart refused to listen.

Sanha was falling in love with Minhyuk.

“How mad would you be if I stayed here with you?” Sanha asked quietly, and he quickly turned his eyes down to stare at his feet. His dumb, dumb feet that weren't listening to his brain.

“What?”

“How mad would you be-”

“No, no, I...I heard it, I'm just...you really want to stay here? With...with me?”

Sanha shrugged his shoulders, refusing to admit as much.

“But we're enemies, ri-right?”

“I don't think it's very fair to be enemies when you're this sick,” Sanha responded. “I might hate your guts, but I'm still a really nice person.”

Minhyuk snorted, and instead of trying to pick a fight as he normally would have, Sanha just grinned widely.

Minhyuk was cute. Minhyuk was cute and Sanha was going to actually allow himself to think that.

“So can I sit next to you?”

Minhyuk blinked up at him before scooting over in his bed. Sanha felt awkward as he took a seat, but when he leaned back against the headboard, he felt like he was doing the right thing. After all, it was only natural that he should take responsibility for Minhyuk's current state, considering he was the one that had passed his sickness to the poor guy. And it was only natural that he should stick around because Jinwoo wasn't there and Bin wasn't there and _who else_ would allow someone as insufferable as Park Minhyuk to use their shoulder as a pillow?

Sanha was proud that he was a nice person, and he closed his eyes as he felt Minhyuk's head grow heavy and his breathing even out.

Sanha was a nice person and he had a crush on Minhyuk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been an idea brought to you by the lovely [lil bean](http://www.noombean.tumblr.com). she's really cool and she's written some REALLY amazing binu over [@summerela](http://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela), so PLS go follow her and read her writings.
> 
> as always, pass me the dollar bills over at [vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com), because i need money.


End file.
